1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of handheld computers. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for exchanging information for scheduling events between users of different computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handheld computers, organizers and PDA devices provide users with the ability to store and display a variety of personal information. This includes calendar and scheduling information. To match scheduling information between two or more such devices, handheld computers typically require users to communicate verbally or manually regarding scheduled items.